A Tale Of Two Houses
by MyFandomMindPalace
Summary: The marriage between Tyrion and Sansa was not one of love but when Sansa realises that she has nobody else to turn to after the red wedding their bond grows stronger, will she open up to him and realises that Tyrion is willing to give Sansa all she wants , only if she can love him.


Sansa stared out of the window, she looked down over the gardens at kings landing and she let the tears fall. Her whole family were dead, Robb, mother, even the two youngest of her family Bran and Rickon had not been spared. Nobody knew where Arya was, most presumed she was dead. Dead. Oh she couldn't bear the word, up until now death would have been a blessing to her but now she had lost all who ere dear to her she did not want to lose the only man who had ever treated her like she was a human. Tyrion. He was probably stood at the door now, listening, waiting to see whether she would stop crying. No, she thought, these tears will never stop falling, she was destined to a life as a maiden, with the imp as her husband, no family and no children to call her own. She worried whether Tyrion no longer desired her, she felt like she was no longer good enough for him, after what he had seen she was sure she disgusted him.

Sansa did not need to know what Tyrion was to do next.

Tyrion waited for Shae, he was thinking about Sansa, the poor girl had been through so much pain already, he was the only person she could trust. He felt so dirty, like his words were poison when he said he would never hurt her. Simply by continuing with Shae he would cause her so much more pain. He had been woke in the night to Sansa weeping , she was out of bed and stood at the window gazing and crying , he slowly opened his eyes form the lounge chair he was asleep on. She had a knife in her hands , so close to her pretty milky white neck , each tear brought the knife closer but Tyrion and dared not say anything , if he spooked her now she might slip and the hesitation that she was obviously feeling may simply wash away , he lay as still as possible as he watched her. She dropped the knife and looked anxiously to see whether she had woken him, he snapped his eyes shut and heard her make her way back to the bed

He then knew that he would not give this girl any cause to kill herself, he vowed that he would dedicate every waking minute to her happiness.

Shae finally made herself known, as she sauntered across the room to him Tyrion put his arm out to stop her. He knew he had two choices, if she played fair he would send her away with money and a home if she did not then.. then consequences would be extreme " Shae , don't" " What my Lion , has the maiden upset you ?" the way spoke about Sansa as if she was some sort of let down made Tyrion shudder, he never thought the day would come when the words that came form Shae's lips sounded like poison to him. "Shae, you need to leave, Lady Sansa has been through to much already to find out I am another cause of distress for her" "... But my lion -""don't call me that!" the power and authority in Tyrion's voice cam through strongly he truly was a Lannister "Well I am not going, she can't just come waltzing in and take you from me!" Shae began to become even angrier, Tyrion tightened his grip on his dagger, if Shae was to say one more word about Sansa. He knew what he needed to do.

"Anyway I bet you would glad to see her gone not me, the last of the Starks disappeared how about that?" she spoke tauntingly but when Tyrion flew at her with the dagger her look of smugness switched to terror. The dagger was around her throat before she knew it and she was dead in seconds. Tyrion was left shaking. He had loved her at one point; back somewhere in his black heart he did love her. But , you see , that was the problem , he had only been able to love her with a black heart but Sansa , well just her smile and laugh made his hard exterior break and he was beginning to love her form a new place inside of him.

He felt remorse of course her did but Shae had played him ,s he did not love him , for her he was just another victory.

A prize in the brothel. She slept with a Lannister.

Sansa did not care, Tyrion laughed as he thought, to be honest Sansa probably would not even think about sleeping with a Lannister.

"And so my watch begins!" He said out loud to himself as he slipped out of the door and back to his lady.


End file.
